


Sewing Together

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [7]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Children, Alternate Canon, BAMF Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Canon Related, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Childhood, Crafts, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epic Friendship, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Guilt, Human Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hurt/Comfort, I've got a bit of baby fever, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack Frost Needs a Hug (Guardians of Childhood), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mama Tooth, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Nicholas St. North/Toothiana, Mother Nature | Emily Pitchiner Being an Asshole, Mother Nature's Children, Mother-Son Relationship, Nature Magic, Other, Parent Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Parental Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Protective Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Quilting, Running Away, Sewing, Team as Family, The Guardians As A Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconventional Families, baby fever, nature spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: While relaxing at the Pole, Tooth teaches Jack how to sew a blanket before dinner is ready.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund & Toothiana, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost & Toothiana, Jack Frost & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon, Nicholas St. North & Toothiana, Nicholas St. North/Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, Toothiana & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in The Moon
Series: 🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Sewing Together

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've said before in my mind, it didn't make sense that Jack was alone for so long though he was technically a nature spirit.
> 
> The only conclusion that I could come up with was since The Man In The Moon gave Jack life, Mother Nature despised him for it which in the end meant Jack was alone.
> 
> I don't know it's just something to think about.
> 
> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> I've made Tooth a bit more human-looking in this story but I do that in all of my stories in this fandom so that's really nothing new.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Tooth hummed softly as she sat in front of the fireplace at the pole, her legs were crossed over one another which could be seen under the long skirt she wore. Her wings were pressed back against her back which showed just how relaxed she truly was since it wasn’t often that the Fairy Queen and the Guardian of Memories had her wings down. 

She continued to hum as she made another stitch in the blanket she was making, her green eyes watched as she expertly made another stitch. She had been doing this a long time, so it had almost become a second nature to her to do what she was doing at that moment. Every now and then she would have one of her little fairies come to her, and she would gently direct them to where they were supposed to go.

As time ticked by Tooth became more aware that she was being watched but made no move to defend herself, knowing full well who was watching her and she smiled.

“Can I help you with something, Jack?” Tooth asked as she looked up at the rafters of the ceiling where the young winter spirit that she saw as a son was watching her. 

She noted the blush on his face at being caught, though her smile got even wider as she watched him slowly drop from the rafters and land on the floor gently with the help of the wind. At seeing this Tooth couldn’t help but let out a slight sigh of relief at seeing and knowing that he wasn’t hurt in any way.

“Not really,” Jack said as he walked towards her, gripping tightly to his staff as he walked. He looked slightly skittish as he made his way to her, and it broke the Fairy Queen’s seeing the Guardian of Fun look so small. “Just wanted to see what you were doing is all,” He said with a shrug and tried to give her a reassuring smile but it only came off as uneasy.

“Well, you could have just asked me or sat down beside me,” Tooth said in a motherly voice as she smiled at her son trying to hide the worry she felt as she looked at the younger.

“I-I could?” Jack asked with surprised eyes as he moved a little closer, but she could still see the slight fear in his eyes. 

“Of course, you can Sweet Tooth,” Tooth said as she looked at him with wide eyes. ”Why on Lunar would you think I wouldn’t want you around?” She asked and instantly flinched at the words because she knew the reason why.

“I don’t know,” Jack said with a shrug as she leaned against his staff, even more, she and the others had noticed that he usually did this for comfort. “I just don’t want to be a bother,” He whispered as he looked down at his bare feet. “Mother Nature and the other spirits always told me to stop bothering them,” He said in a small voice and Tooth swore if she could get her hands on those other spirits she would make them fear the name Toothiana Fae.

For Mother Nature, though, Tooth wanted her to pay for everything she had ever done to Jack from telling him he was worthless to leaving him in a desert as a young spirit as a punishment for not being able to control his powers that she never taught him to use.

Tooth forced down her anger as she looked at the youngest Guardian with a soft smile.

“Sweet Tooth, you’re not bothering me,” Tooth said as she looked at him trying to hide the guilt and the anger she felt towards the people that had made him feel this way, herself and her friends included. “You could never bother me,” She said as she held out her hand towards him as an invitation. “Come here,” She said gently as she kept her hand held out. “Do you want to help me?” She asked, wanting Jack to feel included so she could prove to the boy she saw as her son that he wasn’t bothering her whatsoever.

Tooth felt her heart break, a little more as she watched Jack’s eyes brighten before dimming once more and went back to looking at his feet.

“I wouldn’t want to mess it up,” Jack whispered, gripping tightly to his staff as he spoke. “You work really hard on your stuff and I don’t want to ruin your work,” He said, giving her what she could tell was a forced smile.

As Tooth looked at the immortal fourteen-year-old an idea suddenly entered her mind, making her smile. She carefully packed away the blanket and items she was working with at the moment before standing up.

“Wait here,” Tooth ordered as she carefully moved Jack to sit on the sofa next to where she had been. “I’ll be right back I promise,” She said to the winter child she saw as her son before letting her wings lift up and taking off to find what she needed.

It didn’t take Tooth any longer than fifteen minutes to find what she needed before heading back to Jack who was thankfully where she had left him.

“All right I got everything,” Tooth said in an excited voice as she walked towards Jack with fabric in her arms alongside a pair of silver scissors, a few spools of spare thread alongside two things of binding, and a pack of needles.

“W-What are those for?” Jack asked, looking at the items in Tooth’s arms as she walked over towards him and took a seat beside him.

“I’m going to teach you how to sew,” Tooth said as she carefully placed the spools of thread, the binding, the scissors, and the needles on the coffee table in front of them.

“You are?” Jack asked with wide eyes as he watched his mother figure start to unfold the fabric in her lap.

The fabric was simple, one was a frost blue and the other was wintery silver which the binding matched.

“Yep,” Tooth said happily as she gently grabbed Jack’s wrist and moved off of the sofa before moving to the floor was Tooth spread the fabric out. “Don’t worry, we’re going to start simple and I’ll be here to help every step of the way,” She promised her son as she carefully handed him a thing of round pins that she had gotten from her basket.

For the next hour and a half Tooth taught Jack how to carefully pin the fabric down and how to gently sew them together without tearing the slightly fraying fabric. 

The entire time that Jack sewed, he listened to every instruction that Tooth gave him, making sure to be careful as if he was drawing a new snowflake design.

They stayed on the floor the entire time, listening to the fire crackle as they worked by the time the hour and a half had gone by Jack was done with the first two sides of the base for the blanket.

“See you’re doing great,” Tooth said, as she helped Jack turn the fabric around to the next side so he could start again.

Before Jack could even thread his needle the bell for dinner was chiming around them, signing that it was time to pack up for now.

Jack looked at the bell with wide eyes before letting a sad frown cross his face as he looked down at the blanket he had made progress on. He had been enjoying learning from Tooth, it was nice to know what having a Mom felt like again.

His sadness was suddenly stopped though as he felt a hand carefully run through his hair, fixing it ever so slightly.

“Don’t worry, Sweet Tooth,” Tooth whispered as she stood up and began to help Jack fold up the fabric with everything he had been working with on the inside. “We’ll work more on it later,” She promised as she helped him off the floor so they could head towards the dining room where no doubt the other Guardians if not only North was waiting for them.

“Really?” Jack asked with wide eyes once again breaking Tooth’s heart at how surprised he was by just simple acts of kindness or how someone could ever want to spend time with him.

“Of course,” Tooth said forcing the sadness she felt to vanish as she and Jack left the living room. “And don’t worry once we finish with this blanket I’ll teach you how to make other things as well,” She promised and felt her heart warm at the sight of excitement that crossed Jack’s face.

“Thanks, Tooth, you’re the best!” Jack said excitedly as he wrapped his mother figure in a hug as tightly as he could a huge, bright smile on his face as he let go.

“You’re welcome, Jack,” Tooth said softly, the motherly tone returning to her voice as they headed towards the dining room once again.

She tried not to think about how she might start a war between them and the Nature Spirits if she threatened Mother Nature’s children or Mother Nature herself. She tried not to think about how North, Bunny, and Sandy would try to stop her but wouldn’t be able to unless they knocked her out. She didn’t think about how upset their oldest friend would be with her for starting a fight with the bringer of nature herself. 

Tooth knew all of these things, but she didn’t care since she just wanted Jack to be happy. She knew that the others even if they did try to stop her would agree with her in the end, but for the moment she let it go.

Without thinking the Guardian of Memories looped Jack’s arm with her own pulling him closer to her side until he was as close as she could possibly get him. 

Tooth looked at the young boy she saw as her son just to make sure that he wasn’t uncomfortable with anything that she was doing but to her relief he seemed happy with what she had done.

As they headed towards the dining room where their other family members were waiting on them so they could start eating they both just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I actually sew blankets and such myself! 
> 
> This idea actually came from one of my little cousins watching me sew!
> 
> Look I've got baby fever so sue me lol!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
